


Ignite (The Zimmerman Theory of Spontaneous Combustion)

by cerie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kiss now but it’s slower, more relaxed, and Will gently tangles one hand in her hair and lets the silken curls tumble across his fingers as he just exists with her for a moment.  They get this time so rarely, always in just snatches here and there, and he wants to savor it for as long as he possibly can before some external source shatters the moment and scatters it to the four corners of the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite (The Zimmerman Theory of Spontaneous Combustion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking A Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211120) by [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/pseuds/Callie). 



> Vaguely inspired by another work of darling Callie's, though my fic is set shortly after Firewall and well before Carentan. Magnus/Will established relationship.

“That’s it. I can’t look at this anymore.”

Will shuts the book he’s currently pouring through, tired of looking for obscure references to hidden cities buried in cramped, archaic script. This kind of Indiana Jones junk was cool when he was a kid (or, let’s face it, about six hours ago when he started on this wild goose chase) but it’s over and done now. Now there are other, more interesting things he wants to pursue and most of them involve Helen Magnus and some variety of horizontal.

They have a thing. It’s a very casual thing, so casual that they don’t really mention it to the others and it’s mostly stress relief. It’s intended to be stress relief. Will has the sinking suspicion that it’s actually a lot more on his part and he’s repressing so he won’t get his heart broken but the fringe benefits are actually very nice, especially when he can drag Magnus away from work for a few moments and spend some time getting to know a very sensual, cosmopolitan woman. He’s never been the kind of guy to be overly ambitious and while he’s dated some wonderful women in his time, none of them really hold a candle to even this pseudo relationship with Magnus. She makes him laugh, she challenges his intellect and, most importantly, she knows how to do things with her tongue that he thinks are possibly illegal in several jurisdictions.

He guesses he’s gotten distracted enough that it shows on his face because when he finally stops thinking about how awesome Magnus is and actually focuses in on her face, she has an eyebrow arched and a smirk curving her lips. They’re stained a bright berry color today and her cheeks are flushed but he’s pleased to note that she’s laid off the heavy eyeliner and shadow for once and looks less sleek and more fresh. He likes that. He also knows that Helen Magnus is smart enough to pick up on how much he likes that and the idea that she might have done it _on purpose_ is enough to blow his mind.

“What do you suggest we do instead, then? There is very little we can pursue regarding Hollow Earth without some measure of research and my father’s books and notes are the best place to start. Unless you’re suggesting that we stop work entirely which, while possibly imprudent, isn’t something I’m opposed to at this juncture. A judicious application of rest and relaxation may help us feel renewed and continue apace in the morning.”

It’s an awful lot of polysyllabic words and while Will’s hardly slow on the uptake, it does take him a moment to actually parse that Magnus is _fully agreeing_ that they should take a break. He’d honestly thought that it’d take a hell of a lot longer to get to this point and he’s a little at a loss of what to do before he decides to just reach for the stars and see what happens; he reaches out and takes her hand, sliding his fingers between hers and squeezing tightly. She squeezes back.

“We could uh...upstairs? Your room?” Magnus nods, eyes alight with mischief and she looks younger in a way that Will’s pretty sure Magnus has never actually been. He thinks of her as something that has always existed: stars, moonlight, planets, Helen Magnus. Except Magnus is more unique than that and not something so easily explained away. She’s the unicorn, the leprechaun and, perhaps more relevant to their current relationship dynamic, she’s the siren and he’s the sailor dashing himself against the rocks. He’s about 99% sure she’s going to end up hurting him someday and Will really can’t find it in himself to care because the other 1% just feels too damn good.

He manages to keep it clean until they make it into her room and once they clear the door and Magnus presses it shut with one delicately-heeled boot, Will is quick to back her up to the bed so they can get this started in a lot more comfortable accommodations than chairs in the library. As often as he’s fantasized about fucking Helen Magnus on conference tables and against bookshelves, none of these places are as practical or comfortable as her bed with the California king mattress and the sheets so fine that Will’s sure she had them handmade by some miller’s daughter spinning her straw into gold. As soft and decadent as the sheets are, they also don’t compare to her skin, which she generously gives him access to as she slides off her sweater and tosses it over his shoulder, not caring where it lands.

Magnus likes to work quick. Will knows this is because she’s been alive for ages and has had relationships on her terms for a very long time but he likes the exact opposite so while he allows her to tug off her top, he catches her wrists and holds them lightly above her head when she seems to be reaching down to take care of her pants too. There’s a lot two people can do together that doesn’t involve wham, bam, thank you ma’am and Will is more than happy to show her the benefit of a long afternoon of kissing. It’s an _amuse bouche_ , a taste for later, and it’s an incentive for her to come back for more after they dive into the books a little longer.

Will rolls his hips up against hers shamelessly before meeting her mouth in a kiss, tangled and convoluted like any old treasure map and (he hopes) just as rewarding when they get to the end of it. Her lips part for his and she isn’t shy about using her teeth and tongue, hinting at a little pain before soothing the hurt with a quick brush of her tongue against his lower lip. Magnus kisses like she does anything else, with great skill and expertise born of a century and change to practice, and while Will knows he can’t possibly surprise her, he can’t help but want to try. He loosens his grip on her wrists and is pleased when she slides her hands down and cups his ass, pressing him closer; Will thinks if they get any closer than this, the rest of their clothes are just going to spontaneously combust. He also thinks that if he has to get third degree burns, that’s the way he wants it to happen.

He gets so lost in the kiss, lost in the tangled web of things that he _feels_ for her, which run the gamut from love to friendship to admiration, that she surprises him by swiftly flipping them over so she’s straddling him. She looks pretty damn pleased with herself: cheeks flushed, hair a mess, breasts thrust up shamelessly. She reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra with one hand, sliding out of it and catching his hands so she can drag them up to her breasts. It’s a little further than he wanted to go this afternoon, sure, but one does not simply say no to Helen Magnus. He teases her for a few moments before she leans forward and he steals the opportunity to fix his mouth on something _entirely_ more interesting, flicking his tongue against her nipple until it peaks and lightly scraping his teeth against soft, sensitive skin. She whimpers, an honest to God whimper, and pushes his shirt up and off roughly before laying down against him, finally skin to skin.

They kiss now but it’s slower, more relaxed, and Will gently tangles one hand in her hair and lets the silken curls tumble across his fingers as he just exists with her for a moment. They get this time so rarely, always in just snatches here and there, and he wants to savor it for as long as he possibly can before some external source shatters the moment and scatters it to the four corners of the earth.

“I suppose we should be getting back to work soon?”

Will nods vigorously but catches her mouth in another kiss. Soon is not now.


End file.
